


Falling in love (is hard on the knees)

by birman



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, and swearing, expect a lot of sex, like... it's probably one of the dirtiest things I've written lol, vixx - au, vixx - callboy!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birman/pseuds/birman
Summary: please note: this is an old fic I had uploaded here on ao3 some time ago under the pseud myridiel, and then taken down once I had basically left the vixx/kpop fandom and was not longer interested in keeping them up.I’m re-uploading all my vixx fics because… I don’t know, someone might feel like reading them I guess? lol, anyway have fun if you do ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please note: this is an old fic I had uploaded here on ao3 some time ago under the pseud myridiel, and then taken down once I had basically left the vixx/kpop fandom and was not longer interested in keeping them up.   
I’m re-uploading all my vixx fics because… I don’t know, someone might feel like reading them I guess? lol, anyway have fun if you do ;)

It all started almost as a joke, one night at the club.  
The first time he got offered money for sex, Wonshik laughed it off and walked away.

It happened again the next time he was there though, and, this time, he thought about it. After all, he really enjoyed sex, the guy who asked wasn’t bad-looking and he could do with the money.  
It ended with just a blowjob in the guy’s car and quite a few notes in Wonshik’s wallet.

Wonshik’s shame about what he did lasted just until he used that money to pay his overdue rent.

After that, word spread about him, and he got a number of calls, no doubt thanks to his first ‘client’.  
He’d realized that he could get paid a lot more than what he got offered the first time, and so he did. The people who called him never seemed bothered by his price anyway, and more often than not they would buy him expensive dinners or other sorts of gifts as well, gifts that Wonshik would accept as long as they didn’t start getting possessive over him.

Sometimes he would fuck, sometimes he would be fucked. Either was fine, he pretty much always had fun, and he got treated nicely most of the times, especially after he punched that one guy who tried to force himself on him and word got around.

\-------------

“Kim Wonshik-ssi?”  
The phone number on his display was a new one, and the voice talking to him sounded very pleasant, and young.  
“A friend gave me your number - he said a name, and Wonshik smiled as he put a face to it - he said I… wouldn’t be disappointed.”  
“I’ll make sure you won’t be.”  
The guy laughed, the sound soothing and rich through the phone: “So cocky… I like that. Are you free tonight? For the whole evening if possible, the price is not an issue.”  
“Tonight’s fine. How should I call you?”  
Another laugh. Many of Wonshik’s clients gave him fake names, but he didn’t care. It wasn’t like he would have anything to do with them outside of the bedroom they spent a few hours in.  
“Cha Hakyeon. That’s my real name, by the way.”  
He gave Wonshik a place and time, and told him how he would recognize him before ending the call.

When it was time to prepare for his meeting, Wonshik decided to make an extra effort in dressing up nicely. From his voice, he thought that his newest client was about his age, and for some reason he wanted to make a good impression.   
Black slacks, black-and-white sweater, shiny black leather shoes, Wonshik looked himself in the mirror one last time before leaving his apartment and head to the meeting place.

He had been waiting no more than five minutes when a red sportscar stopped almost in front of him.  
“Wonshik-ssi?”  
Wonshik smiled as he recognized the voice: an attractive face was grinning from the driver’s side through the open window of the car.

“Hakyeon-ssi I presume.” he said once he got on.  
“That’s me, nice to meet you.”

Wonshik couldn’t see much in the darkness of the car, but the smile the other man gave him was really bright. He liked that.  
“Are you hungry? Have you eaten yet?” Hakyeon asked.  
Wonshik shook his head: “Not hungry, thanks. I can keep you company if you are, though.”  
“I’m fine. We can call for delivery later if we want to eat something. Let’s go to my place then.”

Hakyeon’s place was a two-floor apartment in the most expensive area of the city.  
Wonshik looked around, wide-eyed, and whistled: “Not bad.”  
“Thank you.” Hakyeon replied with a soft chuckle as he tipped off his shoes.

Wonshik did the same, then shuffled closer to Hakyeon, hands in his pockets.  
He had been looking at him since they got off the car, and he couldn’t deny that he was definitely looking forward to their night together.  
Hakyeon was slightly shorter than him, his skin a warm golden colour. He was slender, but Wonshik could tell his body was well-toned and strong.   
He wondered briefly how nice his legs would look wrapped around Hakyeon’s waist, and smiled: he would probably find out very soon.

Hakyeon was looking him up, clearly pleased: “Nice clothes. Not that it’d matter anyway, I don’t think you’ll keep them on for long…”  
The lust in Hakyeon’s eyes was clear, and Wonshik felt a shiver run down his spine and straight to his groin.  
“Where do you want me?” he asked, voice low.  
“Bedroom. Can’t wait to fuck you…” Hakyeon growled back, grabbing Wonshik’s wrist and pulling him upstairs and into his room.

Hakyeon was already unbuttoning his shirt, but Wonshik stopped him: “Let me do it.”  
His fingers brushed Hakyeon’s skin as the shirt quickly fell on the floor, soon followed by his pants.  
Once he was done, Wonshik grabbed the hem of his sweater and pulled it over his head.  
He was unzipping his own pants when he felt Hakyeon’s hand on the back of his head, pulling their heads closer.

“Can I kiss you?” Hakyeon breathed, gaze flickering between his eyes and mouth, “Or is it something you don’t do?”  
Wonshik didn’t normally let clients kiss him, but this time he nodded, and he immediately felt Hakyeon’s warm, firm lips on his.

The kiss didn’t last long, and Wonshik groaned when their lips parted.  
He didn’t have time to complain though, because Hakyeon was grinning at him: “Suck me off.” he said quietly, never taking his eyes off him.

Wonshik looked at Hakyeon’s bare chest, then his gaze moved lower to where he could see the outlines of his cock still trapped in his boxers.  
He licked his lips, then quickly got rid of his pants before kneeling in front of Hakyeon and pulling his boxers down.

Hakyeon’s cock was hard and already leaking. Wonshik wrapped his long fingers around it and gave it a squeeze, placing open-mouthed kisses on the shaft.  
“Hold on, I need-”  
Hakyeon took a step back and opened his nightstand drawer, grabbing a packet of condoms.  
“Think these are enough?”  
Wonshik took a look at the box and then chuckled: “Probably.”

He quickly opened a condom and rolled it over Hakyeon’s dick, then wrapped his lips around the head, sucking gently.  
Hakyeon hissed, closed his eyes and tipped his head back as Wonshik slowly took him in his mouth. He placed a hand on the back of Wonshik’s head, carding his fingers through his silver hair.

“You love this, don’t you?”  
Wonshik looked up, and his gaze met Hakyeon’s hooded one. He hummed, and Hakyeon moaned, his grip on Wonshik’s hair tighter as he pulled out of his mouth.  
“Can I fuck your face?” he asked, voice low. He slowly swiped his thumb over Wonshik’s lower lip, slick with spit, and sighed when Wonshik nodded, opening his mouth to take his cock once again.

Hakyeon grabbed Wonshik’s hair with both hands now, and kept him in place as he slowly rolled his hips forward, watching as his cock disappeared into Wonshik’s mouth.  
He thrust harder a couple of times, then stilled: he didn’t want to come like this, and he wasn’t sure he’d last long if he kept doing this.  
“On the bed.” he croaked as he slid out from between Wonshik’s lips.

Wonshik took off his boxers and climbed on the bed, lying on his back and spreading his legs, his dick heavy on his stomach.  
Hakyeon grabbed the bottle of lube from the drawer and kneeled between Wonshik’s legs, squeezing a good amount of gel on his fingers.  
“I’m…” Wonshik began, but Hakyeon stopped him.  
“I know… you look so pretty like this, please let me…”

Wonshik gasped as Hakyeon pressed his fingers against his perineum and slowly slid to his already-slick entrance, circling it.  
He slipped two fingers in, scissoring and crooking them inside him, grinning when Wonshik moaned out loud.   
He removed his fingers and coated his own cock with more lube, then grabbed Wonshik’s legs and placed them over his shoulders.

Hakyeon turned his head to kiss the inside of one of his thighs, then slowly pushed in till he was completely inside Wonshik.  
He gave him a few moments to get used to his size, then pulled out almost completely, only to slam back in. He set up a steady rhythm, fucking Wonshik hard and fast.   
Wonshik seemed to enjoy it, as he was looking at him and biting his lip, one hand over his head, gripping the pillow tight, the other wrapped around his cock.

“Fuck… you feel so good. Sorry if I won’t last long…” Hakyeon gasped in between thrusts.  
Wonshik grinned back at him: “I’m sure you can make it up to me later…”  
He was cut off by a particularly hard thrust that brushed his prostate, and he moaned loud, his hand moving faster on his leaking cock.

“I want to see your pretty face when you come… I want to hear the sounds that you make...” Hakyeon panted, his hands grabbing Wonshik’s thighs hard. His hips were jerking forward fast in a broken rhythm, and the sound of skin slapping against skin was loud in the room.

“Yes… like that…” Wonshik groaned. He closed his eyes, but quickly opened them again as he stared at Hakyeon and came with a soft moan.  
Hakyeon grunted as Wonshik clenched around him, and soon he was coming as well, his head resting against Wonshik’s leg, still hooked over his shoulder.

After they both caught their breath, Hakyeon carefully pulled out and lay beside Wonshik on the bed.  
“The bathroom’s over there, if you want to take a shower.” he told Wonshik, pointing to a closed door.   
“Don’t take too long,” he added, staring at Wonshik’s naked back as he walked to the bathroom, “I’m not done with you yet.”  
“I’d be disappointed if you were.” Wonshik replied with a cheeky grin before closing the door behind him.

“Can I ask you a question?” Wonshik asked much later, as they lay together in a mess of sheets and pillows, their bodies tired and sweaty but finally sated.  
“Go ahead.” Hakyeon grunted back, sleep heavy in his voice.  
“You gave me your real name, took me to your place… Why? Most of the people who want to fuck me don’t do that. Aren’t you afraid I’ll rob you while you sleep?”  
Hakyeon turned to look at him, amused: “They’re just a bunch of hypocrites.” he chuckled.

Silence stretched between them, and Wonshik was about to fall asleep when Hakyeon spoke again: “I just broke up with my boyfriend. He was cheating on me.”  
Wonshik looked at him, unsure of what to say: “Uhm… I’m sorry about that.”  
“It’s ok.” Hakyeon replied, giving him a small smile. “I wasn’t really that heartbroken to be honest, I knew he was a jerk and our relationship would have ended anyway.”  
“And… were you feeling lonely? Is that why you called me?”  
“No, not lonely. I guess I wanted to fuck someone else in the places I’d fucked him.” He chuckled. “Let’s sleep now, I’ll drive you back in the morning after breakfast, ok?”

When Wonshik woke up, he was alone in bed. He stretched, then got up and went to take a shower.  
He found Hakyeon downstairs, in the kitchen. He was dressed up in jeans and a white shirt, and was filling two cups with coffee.  
“Morning.” he said, glancing at Wonshik. “I didn’t know what you liked, so I just cooked what I usually have.”

He pointed at the table as he grabbed a pan and began frying some eggs: “Take what I owe you from my wallet, let me know if it’s not enough.”  
Wonshik shook his head, snorting lightly as he opened the wallet and took out a few notes: “Please stop trusting people so much… Aren’t you scared I might steal everything?”  
Hakyeon chuckled, then sat down and began eating, followed by Wonshik.

“Thanks for last night.”  
Hakyeon stopped his car at the same place where he picked up Wonshik the night before.  
“My pleasure.” Wonshik grinned. “You have my number, should you need me again.”  
Hakyeon returned the smile: “I might.”  
Wonshik got off the car and watched it speed away before taking out his phone and checking his voicemail.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey.”  
Wonshik looked up as Hakyeon came into his field of vision and sat down in the chair across from him.  
“Sorry I made you wait. Business meeting went on forever.”  
“It’s ok.” Wonshik smiled at the other man, “I ordered some wine, I hope you don’t mind.”  
Hakyeon grinned as he poured himself some and took a sip: “Hmmm… good choice. Shall we order?”

“I didn’t think you’d call me again so soon.” Wonshik told him as they finished their desserts.  
“Yeah, well… obviously, I enjoyed the time we spent together.”  
Hakyeon’s eyes narrowed to slits and he gave Wonshik a mischievous grin: “And I realized there were still so many places I needed to fuck you in.”  
Wonshik chuckled: “What are we waiting for, then?”

\-------------------------------

They left the restaurant and walked back to Hakyeon’s car.  
“New car?” Wonshik asked as he climbed into the black SUV.  
“Yeah. The other one wasn’t really suited for everyday errands.”

Hakyeon started the engine, and soon they were headed for the highway. Definitely not the way to Hakyeon’s place.  
“Where are we going?”   
“Have you ever fucked on the beach, Wonshik?”  
Hakyeon’s eyes still had a naughty glint in his eyes, and Wonshik squinted back at him: “If I get sand all over me I’ll never answer your calls again. Understood?”  
Hakyeon just laughed and squeezed Wonshik’s thigh before focusing on driving.

\-------------------------------

“Well, this is disappointing.” Hakyeon blurted out when they stopped at the parking lot overlooking the beach.  
It had begun raining on the way there, and now it was pouring so hard they barely saw anything outside. And it didn’t look as if it’d stop anytime soon.

“Oops.” Wonshik grinned from his seat, and Hakyeon glared at him.  
“Don’t think I’ll let you off so easily.” he grunted, grabbing Wonshik’s shirt and pulling him close as he kissed him roughly. “I have a backup plan.”  
He unbuckled his seatbelt and moved to the backseat. Wonshik chuckled and climbed after him, straddling him. 

“Your backup plan looks fun so far.” he murmured, fingers splayed on Hakyeon’s chest.  
“Hmmm…” the other man nodded, groping Wonshik’s ass with both hands and pressing their groins together.  
“Ride me.” Hakyeon whispered over Wonshik’s mouth before nibbling on his lower lips. “No-one will bother us in this weather.”

With a smirk spreading on his face, Wonshik slowly leaned forward to kiss Hakyeon, open-mouthed and deep. He then moved along his jaw and down his neck, leaving a trail of kisses as he slowly unbuttoned Hakyeon’s shirt.   
Wonshik licked his lips as he rolled one of Hakyeon’s hard nipples between his fingers, and the other man shivered, mouth parted in a silent moan.

“Condoms and lube?” Wonshik asked.  
Hakyeon pointed to the front of the car and Wonshik gave him one last kiss before climbing back to the passenger seat and looking into the glove compartment, fishing out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube.  
He kicked off his shoes and wriggled out of his pants and boxers before going back to straddling Hakyeon, who had already pushed his own pants and underwear down his legs past his knees and was now stroking his cock lazily.

“Your old car was gorgeous.” Wonshik purred as he sat back on Hakyeon’s lap, “But this one is so much better to fuck in.”  
“I knew you’d agree with my choice.” Hakyeon grinned, then pulled the other man down for another kiss.

With expert movements, Wonshik teared open two packets and rolled a condom over both their hard cocks.  
“Wouldn’t want to ruin your new seats with come.” he explained with a grin.  
“Fair enough. I quite like these seats.” Hakyeon conceded, running a hand over the black fabric, “But not as much as I like you on my dick.”  
Wonshik chuckled: “Ok, ok, I got it.”

He lifted himself on his knees and grabbed the bottle of lube, uncapping it with his thumb. Hakyeon stuck out his hand so Wonshik squeezed some of the gel on his fingers, leaning against the other man to give him more room.  
He shivered as Hakyeon’s cold fingers touched his skin and slid inside him easily.

“One day,” Hakyeon growled low in his ear, “I want to fuck you with just my fingers. I want to see you come with your cock untouched, with my fingers up your ass and your legs spread just for me. And then I’ll make you choke on my dick as I fuck your handsome face until I come as well.”  
Wonshik gripped Hakyeon’s shoulders hard at those words, his cock stiff and twitching against his stomach.   
He moaned loud as he pushed back against Hakyeon’s fingers that were now scissoring him and pressing against his prostate: “Please… yes…”

“For now though,” Hakyeon went on, removing his fingers and sliding a little down the seat to get into a more comfortable position, slicking his cock with more lube, “let’s enjoy this.”  
Wonshik whined softly at the sudden emptiness, but immediately lowered himself on Hakyeon’s cock.

He sank down slowly, but without stopping, until he was sitting on Hakyeon’s lap. He stilled for a moment, getting used to the feeling and leaning back against the passenger’s seat for balance.  
Eyes closed, he smiled as he felt Hakyeon’s hands over his chest as he unbuttoned his own shirt, moving over his chest and flat stomach, lightly stroking his cock.

One hand on the back of the driver’s seat, the other on the steamed up window for leverage, Wonshik started a slow and steady rhythm, lifting himself up and then sitting back on Hakyeon’s lap.  
The weird angle made Hakyeon’s cock brush past his prostate each time, making him gasp and moan.  
Soft moans were also coming from Hakyeon, who hadn’t moved at all from his position. His hands were on Wonshik’s thighs, pressing softly into the strong muscles, while his eyes were glued to the spot where his cock kept disappearing into Wonshik’s body.

“This is tiring…” he whined after a while, grinding his hips down in a circle and leaning his forehead on Hakyeon’s shoulder.  
“I thought you’d have better stamina.” Hakyeon chuckled, amused.   
He wrapped his arms loosely around Wonshik’s waist and pushed him down as he snapped his hips up at the same time.

Wonshik moaned and bit on Hakyeon’s neck, so Hakyeon did it again. And again.  
Then he stopped and shifted on the seat till he was lying on his back and Wonshik was straddling him.   
It was a bit awkward because of the pants still blocking his legs and the seatbelt buckles pressing against his side, but they managed to find a position that seemed to work for both after a few tries.

Wonshik was still grinding down without moving much, one hand on Hakyeon’s chest for support and the other wrapped around his cock. He had one foot on the carpeted floor of the car now, making it easier to press down against Hakyeon’s dick.  
Hakyeon was once again grabbing Wonshik’s thighs hard, trying to sync his thrusts with Wonshik’s movements and missing most of the times. 

He was biting his lower lip, trying to keep his moans in check, but Wonshik placed one finger over his mouth, pushing it between his lips: “Let me hear you…” he panted.  
Hakyeon’s focused his gaze on Wonshik and sucked hard on his finger, biting down on the soft tip and making him moan.  
He wrapped his arms around Wonshik’s waist and shoulders and pulled him down, kissing him hard as he began snapping up his hips in a fast rhythm.

Wonshik gasped and let out a string of broken moans in Hakyeon’s mouth, giving up every movement as Hakyeon’s cock kept hitting his prostate.  
He let out a soft whine that would surely embarrass him in any other situation and came, biting gently on Hakyeon’s lip and going limp in his arms.  
Hakyeon thrust a few more times and cursed as he came as well, holding Wonshik tighter and hiding his face against his shoulder: “Fuck… fuck…”

They stayed like this, spent and panting in each other’s arms, for a few moments.  
The rain was still falling down hard outside, and was the only other sound that could be heard other than their breath.   
Inside of the car, it was hot and stuffy, and both of them were covered in a thin layer of sweat after their sex.

“I feel yucky.” Wonshik grumbled as Hakyeon slipped out of him and tried to get back to a sitting position, still holding him in his arms.  
“You can take a shower at my place when we get there.” Hakyeon replied as he brushed Wonshik’s sweaty platinum-silver blonde hair from his forehead.  
“And this made me remember why I don’t fuck in cars that much… Can’t we stay in your big, soft bed next time you call me?”  
Hakyeon laughed softly: “Not on the beach, not in my car… so demanding.”  
Wonshik snorted, but it was playful.

Hakyeon lifted Wonshik’s chin with one finger and smirked down at him, cocking one eyebrow: “Tell me, how do you feel about threesomes?”


	3. Chapter 3

Wonshik paid the taxi driver and got off the car. He checked the time and the address one last time before walking up to the luxurious residence in front of him.  
The doorman let him without any question when he told him he was expected, and the elevator took him to the attic in seconds.

“Hey.” Hakyeon’s smiling face opened the door and showed him inside. “You’re a little early. Jaehwan will be here in a moment.”  
Wonshik followed Hakyeon to the living room, taking in the place: it was filled with simple, yet without doubt expensive furniture, mostly in blacks and whites, just like Hakyeon’s apartment.

“So, if I got it right,” Wonshik began as he sat down on the plush white sofa, “I’m your friend’s birthday present?”  
Hakyeon nodded, a smile still on his handsome face: “Yes. Jaehwan’s my best friend, you’ll like him.” He walked to where Wonshik was sitting and lifted his chin with two fingers, then kissed him lightly on his lips. “And I’m sure he’ll like you too.”

He had just stepped away from Wonshik when another man about their age walked in the room: as tall as Hakyeon, broad chest and long legs, he had a pointed nose and full lips stretched in a smile. His hair was damp, probably from a shower, and he was wearing soft loose clothes of the comfortable, expensive sort.

Wonshik stood and waited for him to get close, already returning the smile: “You must be Jaehwan.”  
Jaehwan’s grin widened as he stopped by Hakyeon’s side and looked him up: “And you must be Wonshik. I’ve heard so much about you. Oh, don’t worry, only good things.” he added when he saw Wonshik raise an eyebrow, a smile still playing on his lips, “Very good things. Did you get him anything to drink, Hakyeon?”  
“I’m good, thanks.”  
“In that case, what are we waiting for?” Jaehwan smiled and grabbed both Hakyeon’s and Wonshik’s hands, pulling them inside his house and towards his bedroom.  
Wonshik glanced at Hakyeon, who just shrugged and laughed softly at the look of surprise on the other man’s face.

Jaehwan’s bedroom was spacious: a big white bed in the middle of it, a wardrobe, an armchair and some shelves along the sides and a giant tv on the wall facing the bed.  
Once they reached the bed, Jaehwan turned around and pulled Wonshik closer: “A kiss for the birthday boy?” he teased, a glint in his eyes.  
Wonshik chuckled before wrapping his long fingers around the nape of Jaehwan’s neck and kissing him, nipping at his plump lower lip.

Jaehwan didn’t waste any time in pushing his tongue between Wonshik’s lips, and as they kissed Wonshik felt Hakyeon behind him, his hands moving over his chest and to his waist, quickly undoing his belt buckle and unzipping his pants.  
At the same time, Jaehwan grabbed the hem of his sweater and pulled it up over his head, finally breaking the kiss.

“What did I tell you, Jaehwan? He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?” Hakyeon quietly spoke from behind Wonshik. He placed a soft kiss on Wonshik’s neck as he wrapped his arms around his chest, fingers teasing his hard nipples.  
Jaehwan just grinned and nodded before taking off his own shirt as well, revealing a lean, broad chest and flat stomach, his skin paler than the other two boys, making a nice contrast when they got close.

Wonshik put his splayed hands on Jaehwan’s chest and slowly slid them to his waist. He hooked his fingers in the band of his pants and pulled them down.  
Jaehwan wasn’t wearing any underwear and Wonshik quirked his lips slightly at the sight of his half-hard cock bouncing against his thigh as Jaehwan stepped out of his clothes and climbed on the bed, followed by Wonshik, who had gotten rid of his remaining clothes.

When Hakyeon joined them, Jaehwan got on his knees and wrapped his arms around his neck to kiss him, deep and hungry. Wonshik watched them for a moment, smile on his lips, then got close, thus trapping Jaehwan between his and Hakyeon’s body.

He kissed Jaehwan’s shoulder while his hand reached around and cupped Jaehwan’s cock, now completely erect.  
Jaehwan moaned softly in Hakyeon’s mouth before breaking the kiss and pushing him gently away so that he stepped off the bed once again and stood in front of it, dick hard and leaking against his stomach.

Jaehwan immediately got down on all fours and took Hakyeon’s cock between his lips, swallowing it almost to the base.   
Hakyeon gasped softly and closed his eyes, carding his fingers through Jaehwan’s thick brown hair.  
“Get the lube.” he murmured, eyes leaving Jaehwan’s face and gaze shifting from Wonshik to the top of the nightstand.

Wonshik moved closer to the nightstand and coated his fingers with lube, hypnotized by the scene in front of him.  
Jaehwan was still sucking Hakyeon off, but he spread his knees when Wonshik brushed the small of his back with his hand, moving lower to circle his hole with cold, slick fingers.  
He moaned loudly, the sound muffled by Hakyeon’s cock sliding deeper in his mouth, when Wonshik finally pushed a finger inside him.  
That made Hakyeon chuckle, but then he too let out a soft moan as Jaehwan sucked harder in retaliation.

Wonshik grinned as he crooked his finger before adding another one, making Jaehwan squirm and push back against his hand.  
“He’s really enjoying this.” Hakyeon murmured, looking down at Jaehwan and panting softly.  
“And you? Are you enjoying yourself?” Wonshik asked with a smirk.

Hakyeon let out a choked laugh: “Who wouldn’t with both of you here?”  
Wonshik smirked and looked down, where Jaehwan was now holding his cock and jerking it, while still sucking Hakyeon off.  
“Good boy…” he praised Jaehwan, sliding a third finger inside him and stretching him slowly.

He looked up when he felt Hakyeon’s hand wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him close and nipping at his lower lip before kissing him, all teeth and tongue.  
Hakyeon soon broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Wonshik’s, panting: “Jaehwan… stop, I’m about to come…”

Jaehwan’s only reply was a soft hum as he kept on bobbing his head, and Hakyeon growled, low: “Fuck.”   
He grabbed a fistful of Jaehwan’s hair and thrusted in his mouth fast, seeking release, while pulling Wonshik to him again and kissing him roughly. He pushed his tongue deep inside Wonshik’s mouth as he came with a strangled moan.

Breaking away from the kiss, Wonshik saw Jaehwan sit back and swallow, a smug grin on his face: “You taste great, as usual.”  
Hakyeon chuckled, a little breathless, then nudged Wonshik gently towards Jaehwan, who was now lying on his back, legs spread. He was still grinning, one finger crooked in Wonshik’s direction to call him over.

Wonshik rolled a condom over his cock and slicked himself up before joining Jaehwan and hovering over him.  
“Let’s have some fun while Hakyeon recovers…” Jaehwan whispered.   
He wrapped his legs around Wonshik’s hips and pushed against him as Wonshik slid into him easily.  
“Hmmm… feels good.” he purred, closing his eyes. “Now fuck me. Hard.”

“As you wish.” Wonshik replied, leaning down to kiss him. He could still taste Hakyeon in Jaehwan’s mouth, and his cock twitched.  
His right arm beside Jaehwan’s head, propping him up, his left hand grabbing Jaehwan’s thigh for leverage, he pulled out and then snapped forward, quickly.

“Yes… like this…” Jaehwan moaned, a wide grin on his lips.  
Wonshik thrusted his hips forward again, before feeling the bed dip by his side. He turned his head slightly to see Hakyeon kneeling on the bed, jerking off lazily.  
“Don’t hold back, he likes it rough.” he told Wonshik with a smirk. “He’s a little slut.”  
Jaehwan hummed at that, gasping a little louder when Wonshik fucked him harder.

Jaehwan got more vocal with each thrust, moaning and cursing, and Wonshik had almost forgotten that they weren’t alone when he felt hands brushing his sides.  
Hakyeon leaned over his back and kissed his shoulder: “Mind if I join you?”  
“Fuck yes.” Jaehwan breathed out before Wonshik could say anything.

Hakyeon let out a soft laugh and pressed the tip of two fingers against Wonshik’s entrance, slowly pushing them in to the knuckle.  
Wonshik gasped, his hips faltering for a moment: “Fuck…”  
He felt Hakyeon’s lips on his neck before he leaned lower to kiss Jaehwan, a deep, wet kiss that made Wonshik groan with want.  
“Be patient…” Hakyeon whispered in his ear when he broke the kiss, pulling a low moan from him as he crooked his fingers inside him.

Way too soon, Hakyeon moved away from them, but only to wear a condom and get behind Wonshik, pushing in.  
Jaehwan hooked his hands under his knees and pulled his legs up, gasping as Wonshik slid deeper inside him, pushed forward also by Hakyeon behind him.

“Is this what you wanted, Jaehwan?” Hakyeon growled as he snapped his hips forward again in a hard, steady rhythm.  
Jaehwan licked his lips and just nodded, brows furrowed, as the weight of the bodies on top of him pressed him further into the mattress.  
“Yes… yes, like that…” he moaned, breath hitching with every thrust, “feels so good… I’m so close…”

Wonshik felt Hakyeon’s grin against his shoulder, where he had been kissing and nipping at the warm skin: “Be a good boy and come for us, Jaehwan, and I might give you a little treat.”  
Jaehwan whimpered and closed his eyes, his cock twitching, trapped between his stomach and Wonshik’s.  
With a loud moan he grabbed Wonshik’s arms tight and came. He clamped down hard on Wonshik’s cock, triggering his own climax almost right after: “Fuck, Jaehwan…” he grunted, snapping his hips forward as he rode out his orgasm.

When they both got their breath back, Wonshik felt Hakyeon pull out gently and move to the side of the bed. He took a look at his still hard cock and raised an eyebrow as he rolled to the other side of Jaehwan’s large bed: “You haven’t come… want me to help?”  
Hakyeon chuckled and peeled the condom off: “No need… I told Jaehwan that I had a treat for him, didn’t I?”  
Jaehwan smiled lazily as he dragged his fingers in the mess of come on his stomach, spreading his legs once again to make room for Hakyeon. He was still sensitive and gasped softly when Hakyeon slid in, fucking him with deep, languid thrusts.

Wonshik found himself unable to take his eyes off them, how Hakyeon’s cock disappeared inside Jaehwan and how Jaehwan gasped in such obvious pleasure, their low moans making his softening cock twitch.

“Wonshik…”  
Still in a daze, he turned to Jaehwan, who was calling him between moans. He smiled and shuffled over to him, leaning down to kiss him, wet and open-mouthed.  
He felt him moan in his mouth as Hakyeon quickened his pace, and pulled back to see him lose his rhythm as he came, eyes closed and mouth open slightly, a gasp escaping through his lips.  
He smiled as he realized that expression was becoming quite familiar to him by now, and got up on his knees to kiss him as well.

Hakyeon returned the kiss lazily, tongue deep in his mouth taking his breath away, his arm sneaking around Wonshik’s waist to pull him closer while being still buried deep inside Jaehwan.  
They broke the kiss and Hakyeon pulled out, stepping off the bed: “I need a shower. Wonshik? Jaehwan?”  
Wonshik quickly followed him, but Jaehwan had his eyes closed and a smile on his lips as he shook his head: “Tired.”  
“You never change.” Hakyeon replied, laughing softly.

They slipped under the covers after they took a shower and cleaned up a very sleepy Jaehwan, and settled comfortably in the big bed, Hakyeon and Wonshik to the sides and Jaehwan between them.  
Jaehwan turned first to one and then to the other, kissing them in turn: “Thanks…that was a great birthday present.”  
“You’re so very welcome.” Wonshik chuckled, throwing his arm over Jaehwan’s waist.

The lights went off and he felt a hand on his arm. He didn’t know if it was Hakyeon’s or Jaehwan’s but he didn’t care, he had warm bodies pressed against him and it just felt good, so Wonshik let himself drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh fuck Wonshik, yes…”  
Jaehwan’s moan rang low in Wonshik’s ear as he thrust hard inside Jaehwan one last time and came. 

Jaehwan wrapped his arms around Wonshik’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss, bringing their bodies together and smearing his come all over Wonshik’s chest.  
“You’re cute, but so damn messy…” Wonshik sighed, and Jaehwan chuckled.  
“I’m cute?” he asked, grinning and batting his eyelashes jokingly. Wonshik laughed and just shook his head, rolling off the bed to go shower.

\---------------------

About an hour later, Jaehwan and Wonshik walked in the club together.  
“I was never able to get in here before.” Wonshik told Jaehwan over the noise of the music.  
Jaehwan just grinned, hooking his arm with Wonshik’s before dragging him to a table, where they were met by Hakyeon’s surprised face.

“I was under the impression that you were busy tonight.” he said to Wonshik after they sat down on the plush, low couch, Jaehwan immediately leaving them to go get something to drink.  
“I was.” Wonshik grinned, tilting his head in Jaehwan’s direction, “With him.”

Hakyeon stared a moment at Jaehwan, then leaned closer to Wonshik: “I hope he didn’t tire you out too much” he whispered in his ear, “I know how greedy he can be.”  
Wonshik threw his head back and laughed: “He is, isn’t he? But no, I’m not that tired.”  
Hakyeon’s eyes twinkled for a moment, and he smirked: “Come home with me later.”

Jaehwan came back at that moment with three bottles of beer in hand, squeezing himself between the other two, much to Hakyeon’s annoyance.  
“You and your big butt, go sit somewhere else.” he muttered as he took the bottle that Jaehwan offered him.  
“You love my big butt, don’t deny it.” Jaehwan grinned rather lewdly.  
“Your butt is getting love from everyone all the time, you don’t need me to praise it.” Hakyeon retorted, but Jaehwan just laughed.  
“What can I say,” he sighed, “it’s a burden I have to bear.”

He then leaned towards Hakyeon and talked in his ear: “If you’re that jealous that I take up so much of Wonshik’s time, you shouldn’t have introduced him to me, you know.”  
Hakyeon just glared back, but that only made Jaehwan’s grin wider.

“How come you’re here alone?” Jaehwan asked. “Were you waiting for me?”  
He batted his eyelashes at his friend, and Hakyeon snorted.  
“As if. Sanghyuk dragged me out, and since you were hogging Wonshik, I had nothing better to do than follow him.”

Jaehwan gasped: “Sanghyuk? Our baby Hyukie?”  
“Don’t call him that.” Hakyeon grumbled, “He’s even bigger than Wonshik.”  
Jaehwan wasn’t listening to him though, craning his neck to look around the club: “Is he here then? Why didn’t I see him?”

With a smirk, Hakyeon pointed towards the other side of the room, past the dance floor: “He went that way right before you came in. You know, he kept asking me about you.”  
“He did? Really?” Jaehwan’s head snapped back to look at Hakyeon, eyes wide in surprise and expectation: “He was really asking you about me? For real?”  
“Yeah, yeah, for real… Why don’t you go check what he wants, hmm? Go on, leave!”

Jaehwan blew Hakyeon a kiss before sprinting from the couch in the direction Hakyeon had pointed a little while before.  
Hakyeon sighed and turned to Wonshik, who was staring at him with an amused look on his face: “What’s going on?” he grinned, “What did you tell him to make him leave so suddenly?”  
Hakyeon grinned back and stood. He grabbed Wonshik’s wrist and pulled him to his feet before heading for the exit: “Come on, now’s our chance. We’re leaving.”

Outside, with the loud music from the club sounding faint and distant, Wonshik fell in step with Hakyeon as they walked to his car.  
“Jaehwan is a bit of a… nymphomaniac, to put it nicely.” Hakyeon explained with a chuckle. “But he also happens to have a huge crush on our friend Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk never really encouraged Jaehwan, but Jaehwan never gave up. I might have told him Sanghyuk’s been asking for him all night.”  
“So you sent Jaehwan on a wild goose chase?” Wonshik grinned, trying to stifle his laugh.  
“Oh no, Sanghyuk and I really did come to the club together. It just happens that he never mentioned Jaehwan, that’s all.”

Wonshik threw his head back and laughed out loud: “You’re an ass, he’s going to kill you when he finds out you tricked him.”  
Hakyeon shrugged, a grin on his face, then unlocked his car so they could get in.

The ride back to Hakyeon’s home was spent in a pleasant silence, Hakyeon’s hand resting comfortably on Wonshik’s thigh as the latter looked out of the window while humming whatever tune was playing on the radio.

As soon as they stepped into the elevator that would lead them to the penthouse though, Hakyeon pressed Wonshik against the metallic wall and kissed him hard.  
“Someone’s eager tonight.” Wonshik purred, teasing him, when they pulled apart.  
“Shut up.” was Hakyeon’s reply as he nipped Wonshik’s lower lip and pushed his leg between the other man’s.

When the elevator stopped with a loud ‘ding’, they covered the distance to the apartment door in few long strides, in a hurry to get inside.  
“Upstairs.” Hakyeon growled as he frantically tipped his shoes off, hopping on one foot so not to lose his balance. 

His hands flew to his shirt, undoing the buttons as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom.  
He stepped out of his pants and socks as he reached the bed, and he quickly got rid of his boxers too, stroking his half-hard cock lazily as he waited for Wonshik to get naked as well.

Wonshik’s phone let out a soft sound, indicating that he had received some sort of message.  
“Do you need to take that?” Hakyeon asked as Wonshik picked up the phone and turned it off without even checking.  
“Nah, it’s probably just some appointment request, I can check it later. Sorry, I should have turned off the phone before coming here.”  
“It’s alright.” Hakyeon replied, his brow furrowing as he watched Wonshik put his phone away, suddenly way too aware of his profession.

Wonshik, now naked, stood by the bed and smiled at Hakyeon: “Where do you want me?”  
“Do you remember what I promised that one time we fucked by the beach?” Hakyeon purred as he crawled over to Wonshik on all fours, rising to his knees once he reached him. “That I would make you come without letting you touch yourself? And then fuck your pretty, pretty mouth?”  
Wonshik’s cock twitched against Hakyeon’s thigh, and he hummed in reply, a grin on his lips. He slid his arms around Hakyeon’s waist as the other man wrapped his around Wonshik’s neck and kissed him.  
“Good.” Hakyeon growled when they broke the kiss. “Lie on your back, hands over your head. You’re _not_ to move unless I give you permission, am I clear?”

Wonshik stepped away from the embrace with a grin, then climbed on the bed and lay on his back as he was told, his arms over his head to grab his pillow.  
Hakyeon moved to his side of the bed to get the lube from the drawer, then nudged Wonshik’s legs apart, settling between them.  
He grabbed one of Wonshik’s thighs and kissed the inner side by the knee, the fingers of his other hand ghosting over the sensitive skin closer to his groin, making Wonshik shiver.

Hakyeon bit down softly on Wonshik’s leg before letting it go, uncapping the lube bottle to coat his fingers.  
He pressed his slick index to Wonshik’s perineum, moving to his entrance and circling it slowly.  
“Do you think you can come for me like this, beautiful?” he all but purred, pressing the pad of his finger just past the entrance, only to let it slip out again.  
“You’ll probably drive me crazy, if this is the pace you’re planning on keeping.” Wonshik said, a soft moan escaping his lips as Hakyeon pushed his finger in to the first knuckle.

“Who knows…” Hakyeon chuckled, his finger sliding in more. “If you behave, I might reward you… Now grab your legs under your knees and spread yourself open for me, like a good boy.”  
Wonshik’s cock twitched again at Hakyeon’s command, and he hurried to obey.

Hakyeon grinned and slowly pushed his finger all the way in, eyes never leaving Wonshik’s face.  
He deliberately set up a very slow pace, enjoying the way Wonshik squirmed under his touch when he added a second finger and he begged him for more, faster.

“How does it feel?” Hakyeon asked, bending to nip at the soft skin on the inside of Wonshik’s thigh. “Good? I bet it does, from your moaning.”  
He chuckled as Wonshik let out a small whimper, arching his back as Hakyeon crooked his fingers to rub his prostate.

He then slowly pulled out his fingers, and added a third one when he pushed them back in.  
Wonshik cried softly as he took them, his legs trembling with the effort from trying to keep still.

Hakyeon’s cock twitched at the sight. Biting his lip, he began thrusting his fingers faster, deeper, making sure to press on the right spot every time.  
Wonshik had closed his eyes at some point, and his mouth was slightly open, his breath heavy.

His hips had begun to rock in time with Hakyeon to meet his thrusts, his leaking cock bobbing hard and heavy on his stomach.  
“Hakyeon…” he moaned, opening his eyes and looking straight at the other man, “I’m about to come…”

“Yeah…” Hakyeon whispered, his own cock throbbing and aching between his legs, “come for me Wonshik… show me how good I make you feel…”  
With a strangled moan, Wonshik clenched around Hakyeon’s fingers and came all over his stomach and chest, his cock throbbing, still untouched.

Hakyeon waited till Wonshik’s body relaxed once again before pulling his fingers out, looking at him with a satisfied grin: “So beautiful…”  
“Fuck, you’re good at this…” Wonshik chuckled, still panting. “Your ex must be an idiot.”

He sat up on the bed and kissed Hakyeon deep: “How do you want me next?” he asked while nipping at Hakyeon’s lip.  
“On your knees… if you can stay like that.”

Wonshik hummed and got off the bed, grabbing a pillow to put under his legs as he kneeled down.  
Hakyeon grabbed a condom from his nightstand and rolled it on his cock before standing right in front of Wonshik.

“You were so hot before…” he whispered as he slowly pushed the head past his lips, “You got me so hard, I don’t think I’ll last long.”  
Wonshik smiled and just opened his mouth more, letting Hakyeon push his cock deeper inside.

Hakyeon grabbed Wonshik’s head with both hands and began rocking his hips in shallow, slow thrusts, watching his cock slip inside that warm mouth inch by inch.  
“I wonder how much of it you can take?” he moaned.

Wonshik looked up at him, eyes full of amusement before hooking his hands around the back of Hakyeon’s legs and pressing forward, swallowing around the cock in his mouth and going down on it until his nose hit Hakyeon’s groin.

“Fuck!” Hakyeon gasped, tightening his hold on Wonshik’s hair and keeping him in place as he tried not to come on the spot.  
“Well…” he went on, moaning, pulling out and thrusting back all the way in again, “now I know I don’t have to hold back.”

He kept on fucking Wonshik’s mouth with long, languid thrusts, burying himself to his balls every time, his breath heavier with each roll of his hips, and Wonshik took it all, his hands still grabbing Hakyeon’s legs.

Hakyeon only let the occasional moan escape his mouth, brows knitted together as he stared at Wonshik’s face, his hands cradling his head on both sides.  
“I’m close…” he groaned soon after, pulling back a little to jerk his hips in fast, shallow movements, to get more friction.

Wonshik hummed as if to encourage him, then slipped one hand to the front and over Hakyeon’s tight sac, fondling him.  
It was all Hakyeon needed to get over the edge, and he swore loud as he came, long and hard.

Panting, he slipped the condom off before offering a hand to Wonshik, pulling him up to his feet.  
“Let’s go take a shower.” he said, his grin matched by Wonshik’s own as they moved to the big, en-suite bathroom to clean up before slipping under the covers and turning off the lights.

“Hakyeon?” Wonshik called out in the dark, just as Hakyeon’s eyes were beginning to close.  
“Yeah?”  
Wonshik began chuckling, a low, rumbling sound that made Hakyeon smile as soon as he heard it: “Banana-flavoured condoms? Really?”


	5. Chapter 5

Hakyeon took a sip from the champagne glass he was holding in his hand and looked around the room, extremely bored: why were high-class charity galas always so serious?

Hakyeon didn't have anything against charity events, on the contrary: his firm donated quite the sum to various charity associations every year, and so did he, personally.  
But his father had a very bad habit of always making him attend the most boring events, while he usually went on vacation with his latest girlfriend.

Usually, he would drag Jaehwan along, but this time his friend had declined his invitation.  
Hakyeon grinned as he remembered the text messages Jaehwan had sent him the week before, cursing at him for the prank he pulled at the club only to get rid of him so that Hakyeon could run home with Wonshik.

Jaehwan hadn’t been really mad though, as he _did_ end up in bed with Sanghyuk that night after all.  
And that’s also where he probably was tonight as well, leaving Hakyeon to fence off for himself at the gala.

Hakyeon gulped down the remaining of his champagne and walked towards the refreshment table. If he was going to die of boredom, at least he’d take full advantage of that amazing buffet and wine, he thought.

He froze halfway through his second canapé as he spotted a familiar head of silver-blond hair.  
Moving a little to the side only confirmed his suspicions: Wonshik was there, and he was… wow.

Hakyeon stared hard at him: he was wearing a stylish dove grey three-piece suit and dark grey tie that made him look like a model.   
His hair was pushed back from his forehead and a pair of (quite possibly) fake, black-rimmed glasses completed his outfit, making him look absolutely stunning.

He was talking with a group of four or five men, and Hakyeon wondered who he was here with, if it was one of them or someone else, maybe someone he knew.  
A slight pang of what Hakyeon recognized as jealousy twisted in his chest, and Hakyeon stomped down hard on it immediately.   
He could _not_ go there: not now, not with Wonshik.

He tried to put as much distance between him and Wonshik as he could, he had a feeling Wonshik didn’t really mingle with his other clients while he was working.  
This gave him the opportunity to find out who was accompanying him tonight though, and Hakyeon gritted his teeth in annoyance and worry when he did: the well-dressed, smiling middle-aged man who currently had his hand on the small of Wonshik’s back was not quite the gentleman, to put it gently.

Hakyeon huffed and finished off his champagne, stealing a few glances at Wonshik every now and then.  
As expected, Wonshik never turned around, too engrossed in conversation to notice him.

When Hakyeon finished greeting an old acquaintance who asked him about his father though, he looked back at Wonshik only to find him staring right at him.  
Surprised, Hakyeon stared back, eyebrows raised. Wonshik winked, then turned around and made his way to the door before slipping out of the stuffy room.

Hakyeon quickly followed him out of the hall and down a side corridor, where he entered the public restroom at the end of it.  
The place was quiet and empty, the sounds of the gala muffled and distant.

Wonshik was leaning back against the marble sink, one ankle crossed over the other, smirk on his lips as he stared at Hakyeon.  
“Well, this is a surprise, I never thought I’d see you here.” he chuckled, eyes lit up in amusement.  
“Same.” Hakyeon said, walking closer till he was just a couple steps from the other man. “You look amazing.”  
Wonshik let his gaze wander over Hakyeon’s body, his black suit and black shirt, the first buttons open to reveal just a hint of golden skin underneath: “You too. You look… so damn hot, to be honest.”

Hakyeon chuckled and didn’t resist when Wonshik hooked a hand behind his neck and pulled him closer, licking his lips before kissing him.  
“I’m sorry,” Wonshik mumbled against Hakyeon’s mouth, “I can’t really pay you any attention once we’re back in that hall.”

“It’s okay, I would have understood even if you’d ignored me altogether. The man you’re with today though… Be careful, Wonshik. I’ve only heard the worst about him, and I know for a fact he’s a violent bastard.”  
Wonshik grinned and pecked him again: “Worried about me? That’s sweet. I’m a big boy though.”

Hakyeon smacked him lightly on the shoulder: “Idiot. I might be just another client to you, but…” he paused a moment, unsure whether he should go on, “I consider you more like a friend by now. I care about my friends, of course I worry.”  
Wonshik’s face was full of warmth, both in his eyes and smile: “Thanks, I appreciate it. I do feel the same.” His smile turned cheeky: “No discounts though, only because we’re friends.”

Hakyeon hit him again, then pushed himself up flush against him to kiss him hard and deep.  
“Hmmm…” Wonshik moaned softly once they pulled apart, “as much as I enjoy your kisses, we better stop. Can’t go back there with a hard-on, can I?”  
“Well… I could take care of that. Unless it will be a problem later?”  
Wonshik cleared his throat and licked his lips, eyes glued on Hakyeon’s lips: “No… no problem.”

He let himself be pulled into one of the large stalls by Hakyeon, who locked the door and pushed Wonshik against it, sliding down his body and quickly unfastening his pants.  
He gave Wonshik’s half-hard cock a few tugs before Wonshik’s hand on his chin made him stop: “Hakyeon, I don’t have any condoms here.”

Hakyeon placed a soft kiss on Wonshik’s shaft, making him shiver, then looked up: “I know, neither do I.” he stared at him for a moment, then went on: “I trust you, Wonshik. Do you trust me?”  
After a couple of seconds, Wonshik nodded, and Hakyeon flashed him a small grin before taking his cock between his lips, sucking on the head and moaning as it quickly grew in his mouth.

Wonshik let his head fall back against the door with a low thud. He placed one hand on the back of Hakyeon’s head, lightly grabbing his hair, more as support for himself than anything.  
He moaned loud as Hakyeon sucked hard on his cock, one of his hands wrapped around the shaft, stroking it in time with the dipping of his head, while the other cupped and fondled his balls.  
“Fuck, Hakyeon… feels so good…” he managed to groan before he closed his eyes, hips twitching forward to chase after that hot mouth.

Hakyeon only hummed in reply, taking Wonshik deeper in his mouth.  
Wonshik squeezed his eyes closed, soft, low moans escaping his lips as he felt that unmistakable pleasure gather in his groin as Hakyeon squeezed and sucked and caressed him.  
“Shit… Hakyeon, I’m...” he tried to pull Hakyeon off his cock to warn him, but the other man locked his eyes with Wonshik’s and didn’t budge.  
Wonshik groaned as he felt his orgasm hit him hard and hunched forward on himself, cradling Hakyeon’s head close to him as he spent himself in his mouth.

Panting, he straightened his back as Hakyeon finally let him go and stood.  
“Why the fuck didn’t I know you give such amazing blowjobs?” he asked with a grin.  
Hakyeon chuckled back, amused: “I’ll make sure to suck you off more often now that I know you like it.”

Wonshik’s grin widened and he pulled Hakyeon closer to kiss him.  
“Go back to the gala.” Hakyeon said as they pulled apart. “I’ll follow in a few minutes.”  
“Need to take care of yourself?” Wonshik asked, sliding a hand between them and cupping the bulge in Hakyeon’s pants, squeezing lightly.  
“What can I say… you always get me like this.” Hakyeon gasped, pushing back against his hand.

Wonshik smiled and squeezed again, chuckling and kissing Hakyeon when that earned him another low moan.  
“Fuck me.” he said as he stared at Hakyeon’s flushed face and blown eyes.  
“What?” Hakyeon blinked, surprised.  
Wonshik was still smiling, rubbing his hand over Hakyeon’s cock: “I said fuck me, I want to return the favour.”  
“But your client…”  
“He won’t know, he just likes to watch. So, are you going to fuck me or what?”  
“Fuck, yes…” Hakyeon growled, moving Wonshik’s hand out of the way. “Turn around and bend over.”

Grinning, Wonshik turned around, shoving his pants down his legs and shifting till he heard Hakyeon gasp as Wonshik’s ass brushed against his cock.  
“You’ll be the death of me…” Hakyeon moaned, rubbing the head of his cock between Wonshik’s cheeks and feeling the slickness there.

Not giving Wonshik time to reply, Hakyeon pushed in, burying himself in one long thrust.  
He didn’t wait before pulling back and slamming back in, pushing Wonshik forward against the stall door.

He set up a fast, hard pace pounding into Wonshik, his hands almost digging into his hips, only seeking a fast release.  
“Shit… shit… I’m coming, Wonshik.” he growled, giving one last roll of his hips and stilling as he came inside the other man, then he slumped forward, resting his forehead against Wonshik’s back.

Wonshik didn’t move until Hakyeon carefully pulled out and fixed himself, then turned around and kissed him, a glint still in his eyes: “Too bad we didn’t have more time today. Go now, I’ll clean myself up and then maybe I’ll see you again back at the hall.”  
Hakyeon cupped his cheek with one hand and kissed him again, slow and gentle: “I meant what I said before, watch out for that bastard, okay?”  
Wonshik fought the urge to roll his eyes, nodded and pushed him out of the stall: “Yes mum. Go. See you soon.”

With a smile on his face, Hakyeon washed his hands and left the bathroom.  
The corridor was still empty, thankfully, and Hakyeon made his way back to the gala hall door, but stopping before actually opening it and going through it.

Instead, he turned around and walked down another side corridor, leaving the place entirely.  
He’d apologize to the charity that had hosted the gala tomorrow, and maybe send in a donation larger than usual, but right now he didn’t feel like risking seeing Wonshik together with his current client again.

Reaching his car and sliding into the driver’s seat, he rubbed his hand over his face, sighing loudly. What the hell was he doing?

As he left the parking lot, he decided that he’d go bother Jaehwan (and possibly Sanghyuk) for a while anyway.  
And maybe he would check on Wonshik in the morning, because that was what friends did, right?


	6. Chapter 6

Jaehwan grabbed Wonshik by the wrist and dragged him further inside the club bathroom, where the lights were a little stronger.  
Wonshik groaned and looked away, but Jaehwan’s firm hand on his chin made him turn again, forcing him to stare into hard, angry eyes: “What’s this?”

His finger brushed over a darker spot on his cheekbone and Wonshik flinched a little, tilting his head back and away.  
“Who did this to you, Wonshik?” Jaehwan asked, the anger in his voice barely restrained, “And please no bullshit like you hit a door or something.”

Wonshik looked away, lips pressed together, still saying nothing.  
“I won’t bother you if you fought with some other guy because you were drunk, but you weren’t, were you?”  
“What does it matter what happened?” Wonshik finally said, his voice a low growl. “Why do you care?”

Jaehwan pushed Wonshik hard against the wall, hands on Wonshik’s shoulders to keep him pinned him there: “I’m not that horrible a person that I won’t care about you as long as you keep fucking my brains out. Hakyeon and I-”  
“Ha! Hakyeon!” Wonshik snorted, raising his arms and breaking free of Jaehwan’s hold. “Please don’t say you’re my friend, like Hakyeon did, don’t be so hypocritical. You hang out with me because you want to fuck me, just like everyone else. You _pay_ me for this, and you pay me a lot. Friends don’t give money to other friends to have sex with them.”

“You’re wrong about that.” Jaehwan shook his head, “Whether we like it or not, it’s your job. You do it, we pay you for it. After all, I don’t expect my friends to come and eat for free just because I own a restaurant.” He took a step back, all anger gone, replaced by a look of sadness: “For what it matters, we do think of you as a friend and care about you, I’m sorry if you don’t feel the same.”

Wonshik just looked away, his jaw clenching and unclenching in distress.   
Without a word, he stormed out of the bathroom, Jaehwan following him a few seconds later, only to see him leaving the club.  
He grabbed his phone and made a call as he stepped outside as well: “Hakyeon? I’ve just seen Wonshik, I think… I think someone beat him up. No, he didn’t say anything. Yeah… also… I might have made things worse, I’m sorry…”

\---------------------

Wonshik was angry. No, scratch that. He was furious. Furious _and_ annoyed. What right did they have to stick their noses into his business, acting like they were his- his friends.

He stopped a taxi and climbed into it, slamming the door with a little more strength than needed. He gave the driver the address to his place and spent the short trip frowning and watching out of the window.

Once he arrived, he paid the fare and headed to his building, only to change his mind and walk down the road to a pub he knew and used to go to whenever he felt down or stressed out.  
As usual, the place was crowded, but Wonshik managed to find an empty stool at one end of the long bar, soon cradling a beer in his hands.

His phone rang, and Wonshik swore as he saw Hakyeon’s name on the screen. He rejected the call and, in a fit of spite, turned off his phone, stuffing it at the bottom of his pocket, trying to forget about it for as long as it took to get completely drunk.

“A penny for your thoughts, handsome stranger.” A nice, deep voice said from the stool next to his.  
Wonshik snorted, almost choking on his beer, and turned around in his seat: “Really? I’m sure there are better pick-up lines than that.”  
“Hey, I got you to talk to me, didn’t I?” the guy next to him grinned cheekily, dimples appearing at the corners of his mouth.

Wonshik stared at him: he was stunning, beautiful in a way models or actors were, almost too perfect, too untouchable.  
Not like Hakyeon. Hakyeon was warm and soft and- Wonshik frowned, and angrily pushed this thought out of his mind.

“Yeah, you did.” he grinned back to the man who was now obviously checking him out. “Now what? Are you going to up your game and give me more?”

The stranger laughed, the sound rich and low, his dimples showing once again and tempting Wonshik: “How can I refuse? I’m Hongbin.”  
He offered his hand, and Wonshik shook it: “Wonshik.”

“You looked awfully lost in thought earlier, Wonshik.” Hongbin said as he gestured to the bartender for a new round of beer for them both.  
“I just had a rough day, nothing too serious.” Wonshik replied with a smile as he took Hongbin in: he was wearing expensive designer clothes that perfectly clung to his frame, from his broad shoulders and slim waist down to his strong-looking thighs. His hair was carefully styled, and his face had that glow that’s only achieved through expensive care.  
All in all, his whole being screamed wealth in a rather obvious, almost flashy way, so unlike both Jaehwan and Hakyeon.

“I’m really good at listening, should you want to vent.” Hongbin offered, clicking his bottle against Wonshik’s.  
“Thanks, but it’s really nothing, just a little stressed out.” Wonshik grinned. Even if the chance of venting to a complete stranger sounded good, there was something about Hongbin that didn’t put Wonshik completely at ease.  
“That’s fine.” Hongbin said, an easy smile on his face. “Maybe I can help you relieve your stress in some other way…” He put his hand on Wonshik’s thigh and lingered there for a few seconds, warm and inviting, his fingers brushing the side of his leg when he pulled back.

“Not afraid of rejections, are you?” Wonshik asked, amused.  
Hongbin shrugged and took a swig of beer before replying: “Why should I? If you say yes, I’m in for a good night, and if you say no and walk away, I only have to try again somewhere else.”

Wonshik laughed, his bad mood slowly draining away. Maybe this was what he needed right now, some no-strings-attached sex with someone who didn’t know who he was.  
“Okay,” he replied, placing his empty beer bottle on the bar, “ suppose I won’t walk away. What do you have in mind?”  
Hongbin’s smirk widened on his face as he slid off the stool and tilted his head towards the exit: “Let’s go.”

\---------------------

They stumbled inside the hotel room, kicking off their shoes as they tried to take off each other’s clothes, managing to be naked by the time they reached the bed.  
Neither of them was in any mood for prolonged foreplay, and very soon Wonshik was pushing himself inside Hongbin with a low moan.

Wonshik took a moment to look at the man under him, one hand roaming over his broad, smooth chest and stomach, the other gripping his thigh, pulling their hips close.  
“Like what you see?” Hongbin smirked up to him, looking smug.  
Amused, Wonshik chuckled back: “Yeah, not bad at all…”  
“Then what are you waiting for?” Hongbin urged him, nudging him with his heels on his back, his legs wrapped around Wonshik’s waist.  
Wonshik didn’t have anything to reply to that and just rolled his hips forward, pulling a loud moan out of Hongbin as they began to fuck.

\---------------------

Wonshik cracked his eyes open with a grunt, vision slowly adjusting to the bright light.  
He was lying in bed, in the same hotel room he and Hongbin went to last night for their one-night stand. He was alone, no sign of the other man, no note on the nightstand, no phone number, nothing. Vanished into thin air.

Wonshik rubbed his hands over his face and sighed, thinking back to what had happened: he had fun, Hongbin had him fuck him more than once, and Wonshik had to admit that he did appreciate the fact that it wasn’t work, for once.  
He lazed about in bed for a while longer before getting up and taking a shower, and when he finally remembered to turn his phone on again, he found no less than a dozen missed calls from Hakyeon, and more than one concerned messages from both him and Jaehwan.

He was about to reply to his latest message when his phone rang. Hakyeon again. Of course.  
Stomping down a spike of annoyance, Wonshik took the call: “Hello?”  
“Wonshik! Where the fuck are you? I’ve been trying to call you since last night!”  
“So I’ve noticed. But maybe I didn’t want to talk to you. Or Jaehwan.”  
“Listen… Jaehwan was wrong, but he was only worried about you, and so I am. Where are you? Let’s meet up and talk-”  
“Hakyeon.” Wonshik cut him off, not quite raising his voice but speaking in a firm tone that made Hakyeon pause. “What happened or didn’t happen to me is none of your business.” He took a deep breath before continuing: “You know, in my line of work it’s really unusual to meet with the same client so many times. And we’ve seen each other very often, have we not? Maybe it’s better if you stop calling me.”  
The other side of the line was silent for a few minutes, but finally came a reply: “Yes, maybe you’re right.” Hakyeon’s voice sounded raspy, as if that conversation hurt him, but Wonshik was too pissed to feel guilty.  
He ended the call without adding anything else, and shoved his phone in his pocket before leaving the hotel room.

\---------------------

Two weeks later, Wonshik was back to his usual life. Hakyeon hadn’t contacted him once, and he refused to dwell on the thought, because, if he were to be honest with himself, he would feel more than a little guilty at how he had treated him.

With a tired huff, he stepped out of the shower and got dressed, then made his way through his client’s mansion to the kitchen where he found him at the table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.  
“Anything interesting happening in the world today?” Wonshik asked as he picked up an empty mug and filled it with coffee.  
“Yes, actually.” the other man replied with a grin, setting the open paper down on the table. “Someone finally gave this bastard a lesson.”

Wonshik looked at the article taking up almost all the page and paled: the headline yelled about the sudden and complete bankruptcy of one of the largest companies of the country.  
“Did you know him?”  
“No.” Wonshik lied as he stared at the man in the picture, remembering his sick grin as he had punched and kicked Wonshik for no reason other than being in a bad mood, while his bodyguard had held him.  
“Then I hope you won’t ever have to deal with him. It’s weird though…”  
“What is?”  
“I knew they never got along, but I never thought the Chas would hunt his company down like this.”  
“Who?”  
“Cha Dohyun and his son, Hakyeon. Their company is going to acquire the one that went bankrupt. If I can make a guess, I bet they also pulled the strings behind the scenes and fed this bastard all the wrong info. I don’t know this Hakyeon personally, but I’ve heard he’s some kind of financial genius.”

Wonshik gulped down the remaining of his coffee and, after a quick goodbye, left the house.  
His mind was still reeling from what he had just learnt, and he desperately needed some fresh hair.

Hakyeon _knew_ that asshole was responsible for Wonshik’s beating, and he ruined him.  
Of course, it could be just a coincidence, but… he didn’t really believe it.  
“Shit!” Wonshik cursed, kicking a pebble, “I’m such an idiot…”

\---------------------

“I’m really glad you called me.” Jaehwan said with a huge smile, making his way through the crowd of the party, “I was scared you decided you were done with us.”  
“I’m sorry about that.” Wonshik smiled wryly, “I don’t really have many friends and I’m not used to having people care about me like that, so…”  
“So you reacted as if I was just meddling.”  
“Yeah. I know you didn’t mean that, sorry.”

Jaehwan gave him another big grin, and patted him on his back: “It’s alright, I’m glad we fixed it. Have you talked to Hakyeon yet?”  
“No, not yet.” Wonshik sighed loudly, “Is he here tonight? I really need to talk to him.”  
“Yeah, he should be here somewhere, let’s go find him.”

The two friends wandered around, looking for Hakyeon. The party was held in a club, and the place was packed, the dim lights blending people together and making it hard to set them apart at first sight.  
They walked until Wonshik finally recognized someone. It was a faintly familiar face, and it took only a second to match the face to a name. Hongbin.  
Wonshik’s gaze followed him, and he frowned when he saw that he was walking up to Hakyeon.

He was about to call Jaehwan when he heard him swear: “What the fuck is Hongbin doing here?”  
“What…”  
“There. The guy talking to Hakyeon.” Jaehwan pointed at the two men up ahead, clearly annoyed. “That’s Hongbin, his ex-boyfriend. Remember? The cheating one? I swear if he’s here just to piss him off…”  
Wonshik groaned, and looked back at Hongbin: he was still the handsome guy he had met a few weeks ago, but now he wore a nasty grin on his face as he talked with Hakyeon.  
And Hakyeon… Hakyeon looked extremely annoyed, but he wasn’t making any attempt to end their meeting.

What were they talking about? Had he… had he unintentionally done something to hurt Hakyeon? Whatever it was, he hoped he could fix it as soon as he had the chance.

\---------------------

“Hakyeon. Fancy seeing you here.”  
Hakyeon’s gaze snapped up at the sound of Hongbin’s voice: “What are you doing here?”  
“Hey, we haven’t seen each other in such a long time, is this how you greet me?”  
“There’s a reason why I stopped seeing you, Hongbin.” Hakyeon turned around to face him, sighing: “What do you want? I’m not really in the mood for your pettiness.”  
“Aaaww, don’t be so grumpy. I just wanted to tell you we have a new friend in common. Does the name Wonshik ring a bell?”

Hakyeon glared briefly at his ex before turning away, trying to look uninterested so Hongbin would get bored of his little game soon. It clearly didn’t work, as Hongbin’s smirk only grew.  
“I don’t remember who told me that the high and mighty Cha Hakyeon had taken a liking to a prostitute, and honestly I don’t care, you can do whatever you want to ruin your reputation. Does your father know?”  
“My father doesn’t care one way or the other, in case you wanted to tell on me. And you know he hates you, he wouldn’t even let you in.”

Hongbin laughed, a low, unpleasant sound: “Don’t worry, that wasn’t my intention. But… it must be pretty sad, having to pay to have sex. Not that I ever have that problem, mind you.”  
“Hongbin, get to the point, I’m getting tired of you.”  
“The point is,” Hongbin smirked, “that I was at a bar a few weeks ago, bored out of my mind. Imagine my surprise when I saw your new plaything come in, all alone. Getting him into bed was easy, and I didn’t have to spend a single coin either. It must be especially annoying that you couldn’t kiss him at all. You love kissing, right? Maybe if you offered him some extra money, a nicer reward...”

Hakyeon snapped at those words: “Wonshik’s a person and a friend, not an object. You’d better remember that.”  
“He’s a whore.” Hongbin said with a sneer, leaning closer to Hakyeon’s face.  
“Lucky for him.” Hakyeon replied without missing a beat, “At least he makes money out of getting fucked, unlike you.”

Without another word, Hakyeon stood: “Don’t ever talk to me again.” He started to walk away but turned around again, leaning down to whisper in Hongbin’s ear: “Or maybe do… when you finally earn as much as Wonshik does in a month. Put that pretty mouth to good use for once.”  
The seething look on Hongbin’s face was enough to finally put a smile on his face, and he left, heading to the exit.

\---------------------

“Hakyeon.”  
A hand on his arm stopped him, and he turned around to see Wonshik, a concerned look on his face.  
“Hey, so long no see.”  
“Are you leaving?”  
“No, I was feeling a little suffocated in there, I needed some fresh air. Had to deal with someone unpleasant.”  
Wonshik sighed: “Yeah, I know… I saw you talking with Hongbin. Do you want to take a walk with me? I need to apologize for a few things.”  
Hakyeon smiled and nodded, and they began walking down the street together, the muffled noise of the club growing fainter the farther they went.

“First of all, I’m sorry about Hongbin. I went to bed with him, but I swear I didn’t know who he was. Jaehwan told me tonight.”  
“No worries Wonshik, that’s not your fault.”  
“I know, still… he hurt you, and I wouldn’t have slept with him if I had known him.”  
“Thanks Wonshik. You might not have known him, but he knew very well who you were. He did that so he could get to me. I’m sorry you got caught up in this.”  
“Fucking jerk.” Wonshik mumbled under his breath, and Hakyeon chuckled: “Yes, yes he is.”

They walked in silence for a while longer, until they found a lonely bench and decided to take a rest. Wonshik kept his gaze on the ground, but after a while he looked up and to the side at the other man: “I’m also sorry about how I treated you.”  
Surprised, Hakyeon looked back at him: “What? Oh… that. Don’t worry about it.”  
“How can I? I’ve pushed both you and Jaehwan away when you were only worried about me.”  
“We didn’t really go about it in the best way either.”  
“Still… thanks for caring about me. For… being my friends. You’ve always treated me a lot better than anyone else I met. You respected me, never questioned my choices and never wanted me to change. It might be nothing to you, but… it means a lot to me that you never judged me. So thank you, really.”  
“You’re very welcome.” Hakyeon’s smile at his words was dazzling, and Wonshik smiled back. 

“There’s also another thing…” Wonshik began, then stopped.  
“Yes?”  
“I saw it on the newspaper, that company that went bankrupt and you acquired… Is there a reason why you did it?”  
Hakyeon shrugged: “It was his fault for making bad choices. We might or might not have pushed him a little in the direction we wanted, but it was all his doing in the end. Did he…?”  
The question hung in the air, unspoken, and Wonshik nodded: “Yeah, you were right about him. I’m sorry I was too cocky to listen to your warning, and thank you.”

“Hey.” Hakyeon bumped his shoulder against his with a smile on his lips: “I like your cocky ass, stop apologizing already.”  
Wonshik chuckled, then stood and offered Hakyeon his hand: “You like my ass regardless, admit it. Come on, let’s go back.”  
Hakyeon took Wonshik’s hand and let himself be pulled, pouting: “I don’t really want to go back… Seeing Hongbin tonight really put me off.”  
“Understandable.” Wonshik nodded. “Do you want to go somewhere else?”  
“Like where?”  
Wonshik shrugged: “I don’t know… My place? I have beer.”  
Hakyeon laughed, dragging Wonshik along: “What are we waiting for?”

\---------------------

“Here we are. Nothing fancy, but it’s home.”  
Wonshik entered his apartment and kicked off his shoes, followed by Hakyeon, who walked to the living room and looked around the room, nodding.  
“It’s nice, I like it.”  
“Thanks.” Wonshik chuckled, heading to the kitchen. “I used to live in a much smaller place, moving here was the first thing I did as soon as I got some money to spend.”  
“It suits you.”

Wonshik was bent over the fridge, getting them the promised beer, the light pouring in from the other room the only thing illuminating the kitchen.  
Hakyeon walked up to the table and hopped on it, dangling his feet as he watched him.  
“There you go.” Wonshik opened and handed him a bottle, an amused look on his face. “Is that table comfortable?”  
“Yes. Wanna join me?”  
“No, thanks.” Wonshik chuckled. He gently pushed on Hakyeon’s knee to make him spread his legs before nesting between them, face to face with him. One hand still right above Hakyeon’s knee, the other resting on his other thigh.  
“There’s something I really want to do…” he whispered.

His hand travelled from Hakyeon’s leg to the back of his neck, pulling their faces close. The kiss was slow and gentle, just lips teasing and nipping, tongues meeting and then retreating.  
Hakyeon’s beer sat on the table together with Wonshik’s, forgotten, as he wrapped his arms around his neck, while Wonshik’s hands moved over his body to rest on Hakyeon’s waist.  
“I missed this.” Wonshik sighed. “You’re such a good kisser.”

“Thanks.” Hakyeon replied with a soft laugh, pecking Wonshik’s lips once again. “That reminds me… did you kiss Hongbin by any chance?”  
Wonshik pulled back a little to look at him, eyebrows raised in surprise: “I… no, I don’t think so. No, no I didn’t. Why?”

Hakyeon began laughing again, a sparkle in his eyes, and Wonshik just looked at him, amused: “What’s so funny? Drunk already on a sip of beer?”  
“I was thinking,” Hakyeon said as soon as he managed to calm down, “that the only good thing that Hongbin’s cheating ass ever really did was to help us make up. He’d probably have a fit if he knew.”

Shaking his head, Wonshik leaned in for another, deeper kiss, sliding his hands lower to cup Hakyeon’s ass and pull him against his own body.   
Hakyeon wrapped his legs around Wonshik’s waist as he was lifted from the table and taken across the apartment to finally lie on the bed, Wonshik hovering over him.

“Don’t get me wrong now, I’m just curious,” Wonshik whispered as he slowly undid the buttons of Hakyeon’s shirt, kissing the warm skin as he uncovered it, “have you ever bottomed?”  
Hakyeon chuckled, sucking in his stomach so that Wonshik could pull the hem of his shirt from inside his pants and gasping when he started nibbling on his skin: “I did, and I don’t mind it, but it’s been long since the last time. Why? Are you volunteering?”  
Wonshik shrugged, eyes full of mischief as he looked up to him: “Maybe. I just hope you’ll keep me in consideration if you ever feel like giving it another go, that’s all.”

He was undoing Hakyeon’s belt buckle and pants now, pulling them down together with his boxers and leaving him sprawled on the bed, dressed only in his unbuttoned shirt.  
“You’re so beautiful…” he said. He slowly took off his clothes and climbed back on the bed to lay on top of Hakyeon. “Let me make you feel good.”

After a quick kiss, he slid down Hakyeon’s body once again, kissing and licking his way to his hard cock. With a satisfied sigh, he wrapped his lips around it, enjoying the way Hakyeon’s body twitched at his touch.  
“Wonshik.” Hakyeon groaned, sliding a hand in Wonshik’s silver-blond hair and pulling gently. “Let me too…”

Wonshik looked up at him and shifted on the bed, turning around and lying on top of Hakyeon, his knees on both sides of his head. He then took Hakyeon’s cock back in his mouth, humming in pleasure as he felt Hakyeon do the same, one hand warm around the base, the other hooked around his thigh for leverage.

He moaned and dipped his head low, taking all of Hakyeon’s length in his mouth and feeling his legs tremble, his hips bucking ever so slightly. Hakyeon retaliated by cupping his sac and fondling his balls, which made Wonshik moan again.  
They set up an easy rhythm, teasing and pleasing each other in turn, until Hakyeon brought a spit-covered finger over Wonshik’s rim, making him twitch in his mouth. He circled it, pressing lightly with the pad but without actually pushing it in.  
“Hakyeon…” Wonshik was breathing hard against Hakyeon’s cock and balls, “fuck yes, I’m going to come soon like this…”

Hakyeon hummed and sucked harder on Wonshik’s cock, pushing his finger in to his first knuckle and starting to finger him.  
Wonshik gripped Hakyeon’s thighs tighter, moaning helplessly as Hakyeon pushed deeper to find his prostate.  
He took Hakyeon’s cock in his mouth again and sucked hard on it, one hand wrapped around the shaft, stroking it in time with Hakyeon’s fingers inside of him.

Wonshik felt a jolt of pleasure travel down his spine to his groin, and squeezed his eyes as he finally came in Hakyeon’s mouth. He didn’t move for a few seconds, letting his breath go back to normal, and Hakyeon released him from his mouth.  
He then resumed stroking and sucking Hakyeon’s leaking cock, eager to return the favour.

He didn’t have to wait long, as Hakyeon soon began to arch his back and moan, and Wonshik felt his cock swell on his tongue. He hummed, satisfied, and stroked it faster, his tongue licking and pressing in all the places he knew would drive Hakyeon crazy, until he finally came as well, Wonshik’s name on his lips.

Wonshik rolled off him and got them both under the covers, wrapping his arms around Hakyeon when he snuggled closer and tucked his head under Wonshik’s chin.  
“Someone’s feeling cuddly.” He chuckled, lazily drawing circles on Hakyeon’s back with his fingers.  
“Shut up, I don’t hear you complaining.”  
“I’m not.”  
They both stayed quiet after that, shifting every now and then into a more comfortable position, legs and arms twined, the warmth of their bodies making them sleepy.

“Hakyeon?” Wonshik asked after a few minutes.  
“Yeah?”  
“I don’t think I want you to be my client anymore.”  
“Hmm? I thought you said I could still call you.”  
“Yeah, I just… listen, I want to see you, but I don’t want to take any more money from you.”  
“Alright. Not a client. What do you want me to be then?”  
“I don’t know… A friend for now? My head’s a mess right now to be honest, I still have lots to figure out.”   
“Hmm… I’m some kind of friend with benefits then?”  
“I guess?”

Hakyeon nodded against Wonshik’s chest. Then he added after a pause: “Fine by me. As long as you keep making Jaehwan pay though. Double.”  
Wonshik burst out laughing and slapped his arm: “Sleep, you jerk.”


	7. Chapter 7

“How do you want your eggs, Hakyeon?” Wonshik called out from the kitchen as he cooked, craning his neck to check where his friend was. Hakyeon shuffled into the room, shoving his phone in his pocket and coming up behind Wonshik.   
He wrapped his arms around Wonshik’s waist and leaned his chin on his shoulder, sighing: “Scrambled, thanks.”  
“Were you talking to Jaehwan?”  
“Yeah, he nags too much. He says I’m hogging you. He hasn’t seen you in a while and he thinks it’s my fault.”

Wonshik chuckled, and Hakyeon tightened his grip on his waist: “I’m not hogging you, am I?”  
“No, don’t worry. I’ll have to call him, I haven’t seen him since the party.”  
Hakyeon stepped away from Wonshik when their breakfast was ready, and they both sat down at the table: “How come? That was almost a month ago, I thought you two met quite regularly.”  
“No reason,” Wonshik shrugged, stabbing a slice of bacon, “just busy.”

“Is it because of me?” Hakyeon grinned slyly, his foot bumping against Wonshik’s under the table.  
Wonshik smiled and caught Hakyeon’s foot between his ankles, sliding his calf along Hakyeon’s: “Maybe.”  
“I’m flattered. Anyway, are you free this weekend?”  
“I am. Aren’t you tired of seeing me yet?”  
Hakyeon laughed and winked: “Never. Pack a bag for a couple of days, I need a break and I’m taking you with me.”  
“Where are we going?” Wonshik replied with an easy smile.  
“I own a house up in the mountains. The air’s fresh and the view’s amazing, and I’m pretty sure you’ll love the outdoor jacuzzi.”  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right. But I’m positive I’ll only like it if you’re in it. Naked, possibly.”  
Hakyeon’s smile lit up his face as he finished up his coffee, and then they parted, promising to see each other on the weekend.

\--------------------------------------------

Wonshik put on his sneakers and picked up his bag before leaving his apartment.   
Hakyeon was waiting for him outside, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against his car. He flashed Wonshik a smile and they left.

The ride lasted a couple of hours, and when the car stopped, it was in front of a large, modern-looking house built on the edge of a mountain village, far enough from other buildings to have the illusion of being the only people living there.

“Good thing we stopped for groceries on the way here, I don’t want to go out again unless absolutely necessary.” Hakyeon fell back on the bed with an exaggerated sigh.  
Wonshik chuckled and put his bag at the foot of the bed, climbing on it and straddling Hakyeon’s hips: “Are you turning into a cranky old man already?”  
“Hey.” Hakyeon scowled and pinched Wonshik’s side, making him squirm and laugh harder.

“I thought you mentioned an outdoor jacuzzi?” Wonshik laughed as he grabbed Hakyeon’s wrists to make him stop prodding and tickling his sides.  
“Good idea. Let’s go.”  
“Can I get changed first?”  
“Why bother?” Hakyeon winked. “It’s just the two of us here.”

\--------------------------------------------

The jacuzzi was at the back of the house, in a terrace overlooking the side of the mountain with no other building in sight, thus giving them complete privacy.

Hakyeon turned on the tap and filled the tub, taking off his clothes and stepping into it with a sigh as soon as it was full: “One of my favourite perks from keeping this place…”  
Wonshik looked at him with a smile and a fond look in his eyes, then stripped and followed him with a similar sigh: “Oh, you’re right, this feels good.”

With a wide grin Hakyeon moved closer to Wonshik, head leaning on his shoulder: “Thanks so much for coming here.”  
“You’re welcome. Is there a reason why you wanted to run away from the city and the party Jaehwan was going to throw for your birthday tonight?”  
Hakyeon’s head snapped up and he turned to look at his friend, wide-eyed: “How did you know?”  
Wonshik’s grin was smug as he wrapped his arm around Hakyeon’s shoulders and pulled him close again: “Jaehwan, of course. Not that I’m complaining though, I do enjoy all the time we manage to spend together.”  
“Oh you do, don’t you.” Hakyeon grinned back. He turned around in Wonshik’s arms and sat on his lap, straddling him.

He stretched his arm behind Wonshik’s head to press a few buttons, and bubbles began to form in the tub.  
He wrapped his arms loosely around Wonshik’s shoulders and leaned in, resting his head against Wonshik’s neck: “Much better.”  
Wonshik’s arms went around Hakyeon’s slim waist, keeping him close. He bent his face a little and placed a few soft kisses on Hakyeon’s neck, smiling at the feeling of him shivering under his touch.

“So?” he asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. “Why did you want to come here? I thought you enjoyed your parties.”  
“I don’t know… I just…” Hakyeon trailed off, and Wonshik tilted his face back a little to be able to look at him, a little surprised: “It’s weird to see you without words.”  
Hakyeon laughed softly: “I know, right? You bring out all my weaknesses.”  
“Do I?”  
Another laugh from Hakyeon: “In a good way. Since I stopped being your client I’ve felt so greedy… I always want to spend more time with you, and I guess today I didn’t want to share you with other people. Not even Jaehwan.” He became quiet for a few moments before continuing: “I know you don’t like possessive people, and I’m sorry for being so selfish.”  
“It’s okay.” Wonshik’s hand was lazily moving in small circles over Hakyeon’s back: “I pretty much feel the same, to be honest.”

Hakyeon pulled away from his embrace to look at him: “You do?”  
Wonshik laughed, his fingers still tracing patterns over Hakyeon’s skin: “Yup. I’ve been thinking a lot since our fight.”  
“Hmm-mm.” Hakyeon nodded, “You said as much last time.”

Wonshik shuffled a little in his place as if uncomfortable, but he never let go of Hakyeon.  
“You don’t have to explain if you don’t want to.” Hakyeon murmured quietly.  
“No, it’s okay. I know very well who I am and what I do for a living, and it stopped bothering me a long ago. Honestly, this isn’t what I pictured myself doing when I was younger,” he chuckled low in his throat, “but it made me good money, and I almost always had fun, I can’t deny it.”

He lifted a hand and brushed Hakyeon’s bangs away from his face before continuing: “But this is not something I see myself doing for long, nor I want to. I think it’s time I closed this chapter of my life, I haven’t seen anyone in more than a month. Anyone but you.”  
“What now then? What do you want to do?”  
Wonshik shrugged: “Rest for a while, travel. There are a few places I’ve always wanted to see. After that, I’d like-” he paused and looked down, his cheeks red: “I’ve never told anyone, but I’ve always wanted to be a painter. I didn’t have enough money to eat or pay rent, let alone trying to pursue my passion. Now I have both time and money, so why not?”  
“I think that’s amazing. I’d love to see your paintings someday.” Hakyeon smiled, and leaned in for a soft, lingering kiss.  
“Oh, you will very soon.” Wonshik returned the kiss and laughed, holding Hakyeon close. “I might have painted your portrait as a birthday present… It’s a shame it didn’t fit in my luggage, but you can collect it at my place when we go back.”  
“I can’t wait, thanks so much Wonshik.” Hakyeon replied, still smiling.

He leaned in and kissed him again, deeper this time, but still as slow, both taking their time with each other as if it was the first time they met and kissed.  
Eventually, they pulled apart, and Wonshik let out a long, satisfied sigh.  
Hakyeon cupped Wonshik’s face with one hand and brushed his thumb along his cheekbone: “And… us? What about us now?”

Wonshik leaned in the touch with a smile, dipping his head to kiss Hakyeon’s palm: “I think you know very well how I feel about you by now, don’t you? But that can wait, I don’t want to risk making you uncomfortable. Today’s not about me, today’s your day. What do you want me to be? I’ll be everything you want.”  
Hakyeon huffed, clearly not pleased with that answer: “You always were what other people wanted, but I want you to be yourself, Wonshik. If today’s about me, then indulge me. Even if it’s what I think it is, what I _hope_ it is, I want to hear it. So, please tell me.”

Wonshik stared at Hakyeon for a few, long moments, then licked his lips and spoke: “Will you…” he cleared his throat, uncharacteristically nervous, before blurting out: “I know this might be not the best of times, and you can say no of course, but… will you go out with me? Like, a real date.”  
“A date? And why?” Hakyeon asked, eyes sparkling with mischievous amusement: “Say it, Wonshik.”  
“Be my boyfriend? I want us to be together.”

Hakyeon’s smile lit up his face as he tightened his hold around his neck and kissed him: “Yes, yes I will. Thanks, this is the best birthday present ever.”  
“Oh yeah?” Wonshik laughed, his body finally relaxing, “If you think this is the best, wait till tonight.”  
“Tonight? Why wait so long?” Hakyeon grinned, pushing away from Wonshik and climbing out of the tub, pulling Wonshik out with him.  
They quickly dried themselves with a towel and made their way back to the bedroom, falling together on the soft bed.

“Okay,” Wonshik grinned and crawled over Hakyeon, hovering over him on all fours, “where do you want me?”  
Hakyeon hooked a hand at the back of Wonshik’s neck and pulled him close: “On top of me.”  
“Hmm… want me to ride you?”  
“No.” Hakyeon looked up at Wonshik, eyes half-lidded with want as he kissed him: “I want you to fuck me.”

Wonshik’s eyes widened and he pulled back a little, surprised: “You… what? Are you sure? Is this because of what I said last time?”  
“Yes, I am sure Wonshik.” Hakyeon laughed out. “I asked you because I want it. And I thought you wanted it as well?”  
Wonshik licked his lips: “Oh, trust me, I want it so much… want _you_ so much.” he growled. He grabbed Hakyeon’s hand in his and brought it over his already hard cock, to prove his point.

“Get the lube.” Hakyeon all but purred, wrapping his fingers around Wonshik’s shaft and giving it a few teasing strokes before releasing him.  
Jumping off the bed, Wonshik rushed to retrieve the bottle of lube from his bag before joining Hakyeon once again. He squeezed some of it on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm them up.

Hakyeon was already lying on his back with his legs spread open and his hands hooked under his bent knees. “Like what you see?” he asked with a sly grin.  
“Is that even a question?” Wonshik chuckled. He moved between Hakyeon’s legs and leaned down to kiss the inside of one of his legs. Slowly, he made his way down, kissing and nibbling, till he reached his groin.

With a pleased sigh, he took Hakyeon’s cock in his mouth, sucking gently. One hand moved along his shaft in time with his lips, the other, its fingers coated in lube, moved lower, past his sac and finally pressing against his entrance  
Cock in his mouth, he looked up at Hakyeon, gaze locked with his, as he finally pushed his finger in, focused on his reaction.  
“I’m not going to break.” Hakyeon half-huffed, half-smirked. “Go faster Wonshik, I really need you. Like, _now_.”

Wonshik chuckled, letting Hakyeon’s cock slip out of his mouth to avoid gagging on it: “Try to be a little patient maybe? I would hate to hurt you.”  
He moved up Hakyeon’s body to kiss him, his slick fingers still between his legs, moving even slower to tease him. Hakyeon growled and bit Wonshik’s lower lip in retaliation.  
“Wonshik, I swear…” he began, but his threat died in his throat as Wonshik pushed another finger in.

“Is this what you wanted?” Wonshik asked, kissing his way down Hakyeon’s neck to his shoulder, where he bit down hard enough to leave marks.  
“No, I want… - Hakyeon said between moans - more.”  
“Then I’ll give you more.” Wonshik whispered, lips ghosting over Hakyeon’s mouth as he eased a third finger inside of him. “I’ll give you everything you want and need.”

When he felt that Hakyeon was ready, he moved between his legs, slicking up his own cock and finally, slowly, pressing in, watching as the head disappeared inside Hakyeon’s body.  
“Are you okay? Does it hurt?”  
“Wonshik…” Hakyeon huffed again and wrapped his legs around Wonshik’s waist, thus pulling him in even deeper, “I’m not a virgin, nor made of glass. I’m fine, just give me a moment, and after that you better fuck me like you mean it if you don’t want me to punch you.”

Wonshik blinked, then burst out laughing: “Yessir.”  
He leaned down and kissed Hakyeon’s jaw - lazy, open-mouthed kisses as he slowly rolled his hips into him: “Still so bossy… Have I ever told you how that turns me on?”  
Hakyeon grabbed a fistful of Wonshik’s hair and pulled his face up, kissing him fully on his mouth, tongue quickly darting between Wonshik’s lips before moving away from him: “I knew it… You like it when I order you around in bed, don’t you?”  
“Only when it’s you.” Another thrust, another moan. “Does it bother you?”  
“At all.” Hakyeon gasped. “I’ll make sure-ah… to remember it next time I fuck your brains out.”  
“Make sure you do. But for now,” Wonshik pulled out, smiling at the soft whine that escaped Hakyeon’s lips, “turn around.”

He helped Hakyeon lie on his front and gripped his hips, pulling him up and towards him as he entered him again, both of them letting out a loud, satisfied moan.  
Wonshik began thrusting harder, his movements matched by Hakyeon’s under him, until he leaned over Hakyeon’s back, an arm snaking around his waist to grab his stiff cock, stroking in time with his own thrusts, now deep and languid.  
It didn’t take long for them to come, one right after the other.

As they lay side by side on the bed in the afterglow, still panting, Hakyeon turned to look at Wonshik, propped up on one hand: “You think I’m selfish, after all?”  
“Why do you say that?”  
“Because” he whispered, the fingers of his free hand drawing patterns on Wonshik’s warm chest, “now that we’re together I can’t help but be glad you won’t be with anyone else but me.”

Wonshik grinned, clearly pleased: “Not even Jaehwan?”  
“Nope.” Hakyeon scoffed. “I had fun with the three of us together, but now he has Sanghyuk, and I plan on thoroughly enjoy our new relationship for a while, without annoying and horny best friends around that might rope us into an orgy. No matter how cute they are.”

He swung a leg and straddled Wonshik, sitting comfortably on his upper thighs. He placed both his hands on Wonshik’s shoulders and slowly raked his nails down his chest and stomach, making him shiver and gasp.  
He didn’t stop when he reached his groin, instead he wrapped Wonshik’s cock in a loose hold and stroked it gently.

“Aren’t you tired yet?” Wonshik’s low voice was almost a growl.  
“No, are you?”  
Wonshik didn’t reply, but the hint of a smirk on his lips and the hungry look in his eyes were all the answers Hakyeon needed, so he leaned down and kissed him.  
The kiss was hard and deep, and neither of them seemed willing to break it, but Hakyeon’s hand was trapped between their bodies in an uncomfortable position, so he reluctantly ended it, sitting up straight once more.

He kept on stroking Wonshik’s dick, feeling it grow under his fingers till it was fully hard again. Then he squeezed more lube on it and scooted over Wonshik’s body, just enough so he could lower himself on his hard cock with a low, throaty groan.  
“I wanna take you out on dates,” he moaned, rocking his hips slowly, “show you all my favourite restaurants and places.”  
“Why? Aren’t we going out enough already?” Wonshik smiled as his hands travelled from Hakyeon’s thighs to his waist and then back to his thighs, where they stayed.  
“I want to show you off to everyone, let them know we’re together.” Hakyeon bent low, softly biting Wonshik’s lower lip before kissing him. “Let them see how handsome my boyfriend is and make them wish they were me.”

Wonshik’s wide smile had never once left his face since Hakyeon began talking. His hands slid to the top of Hakyeon’s thighs, and he planted his feet on the bed, bending his knees and thrusting upwards as Hakyeon rolled his hips against him.  
He smiled again at the loud moan that escaped Hakyeon’s lips, and he thrust up once more, trying to match Hakyeon’s movements.

They flipped over soon after, with Hakyeon on his back on the bed and Wonshik on top of him, kneeling on the mattress with one hand under Hakyeon’s knee and the other around his leaking cock, rolling his hips into him and trying to give him as much pleasure as he could.

“Wonshik… Wonshik…” Hakyeon kept moaning, eyes half-lidded as he looked up to his boyfriend.  
“You’re going to make me come if you keep calling my name like that…” Wonshik groaned, his cock twitching.  
“Then do, I’m… ah, fuck, yes…” Hakyeon gasped and then he was coming all over his stomach and Wonshik’s hand, who grunted and jerked his hips fast and deep into him a few times before finally stilling as well.

He fell on top of Hakyeon with a soft sigh, face hidden in the crook of his neck.  
Hakyeon wrapped himself around him, arms around his neck and legs around his waist, and kissed the top of his head as he chuckled quietly.  
“Why did it take us so long to see how good we are together?” he asked, his voice laced with fondness.  
“Does it matter?” Wonshik replied with a smile as he turned his face to look at him. “We’re here now.”  
Hakyeon smiled and they shared one last, soft kiss: “Yes, yes we are.”


End file.
